Flowers and Old Bones
by Drunken Kunoichi
Summary: There may be no more humans left on Earth, but that didn't stop him from taking one back. He had one chance to prove his competence and he wasn't going to let himself down, so he chose a continent on Earth and started his travelling to find the remains of a human of his choosing. It just so happened that the human of his choosing had flowers threaded into her bones.


A/N: Hey guys! This was just a little idea I've had in my head for a little while and I've decided to try writing it out. I have a pretty firm grasp on what I want to do with the story, so I hope you like it. I can't promise a set schedule for updates, but I'll definitely do so when I can. Thanks. c:

* * *

Flowers threaded into her bones.

Fingers grazed the bones, knees bent to meet with the ground. Groups of different sorts of flowers grew in the skeleton's rib cage, threading throughout its body and between the bones. Little bones were missing, but the majority of them were there. Some of the ribs were gone and so was the whole left hand and the lower right leg but it would surely do.

Poppies, roses, wild flowers.

Hands tugged at some of the flowers around the skull. Female, small face.

 _Snap._ The roots finally gave way and allowed him to pick the skull up. Just nature trying to take back it's own it seemed.

An eye looked into the empty socket of where the remains own eyes once were.

A few teeth surrounded the cherry blossom tree that had sat right where the skull was.

He carefully placed the skull in his bag before collecting the rest of the remains, doing his best to detangle some of the flowers without ripping them off of the bones.

•

•

•

"So you put it in a bacta tank," a bored voice inquired.

"Why wouldn't I? _She'll_ grow faster at this rate. With all of the junk I put in there, everything will just grow back because it's laced in _her_ DNA. _She'll_ look just like _she_ did the day _she_ died." He paused and clasped his hands. "Get where I'm at? She's female."

"Okay, okay, sorry.. But theoretically, since her bones are just about ancient looking, wouldn't that means she would just be old as her bones?"

"Everything that is growing back is new. While her DNA and bones are ancient, that's nothing a little calcium can't fix. There's a whole lot of mess in that tank that'll boost a lot of her systems in her body. She'll be like a newborn, even some of her missing bones will grow back."

"How long will it take for everything to grow back?"

"Approximately seven months,"

"Is that enough time?"

"Oh, it's plenty.. She is growing every day." A hand placed itself on the glass of the lukewarm tank. Inside floats a bones in green looking thick liquid.

"What made you pick this one?" Glasses reflected the shine off the tank from the light of the room. He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"She had flowers embedded in her bones,"

•

•

•

"Like what you see?"

She has pink hair, but her eyes are closed. Her hair is just short now, but at the rate it's growing it'll be just below her shoulders within two months. She's just floating in the liquid, curled into herself. What was she dreaming about?

"Her brain has been developed not too long ago. What kind of dreams do you think she's having?"

"They could be anything to be honest," he mumbled, pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose with his index finger. "I'm just curious if she'll be gaining memories of anything. It is highly unlikely, but not impossible,"

"A brand new brain obtaining old memories? Seems unlikely."

"Memories aren't only held in the brain you dolt. Who she was is inscribed in her bones. Anything her body will remember, she might as well. You never know."

"Alright, well that's that then I suppose."

Glasses reflected the light off the tank when he turned to his colleague. "Quite extraordinarily colored, isn't she?" He turned and looked down at his notes. "She is of Asian descent, yet her hair is pink. Wonder what her eyes are,"

"They're probably brown,"

"You'd think so since she is Asian, however her hair has already proved us otherwise. So odd,"

"It is all due to genetics and mutations in DNA. We'll see whenever she decides to open them."

"Remember that it could be a long time before she wakes up. Everything is new, everything is regrown. She will be tired, disoriented and confused."

"Yeah, yeah. I remember."

•

•

•

Her hair was long past her shoulders and was just beginning to reach at her hips. Still, he noted, she was curled into herself as if she were inside of a shell.

He would sneak into the lab at night and just watch her float there. She was really so beautiful.. The first real human from earth has been recreated, and she was absolutely stunning. She was petite and proportionate, her limbs were long and her skin was pale. He often wondered what her personality would be like when she woke up; would she be shy and curious, or mischievous? Would she be angry that they had brought her back to life? Infuriated? Docile?

He sighed as he stood in front of the cylindrical bacta tank, a single hand pressed against it. Warm.

Looking down at the clipboard, the blond male frowned and flipped through it. There was still so much to fill out and so little time. How were they ever going to present her to the higher court if she wasn't even awake? Sure, her rejuvenation was a success. She'd grown back from bones, which hasn't even been a pretty process but here she was finally all finished up but everything would go to waste if she was brain dead. All the time and effort wasted. They'd gone off a sliver of hope and a simple formula that had turned so complex, but had they missed something?

It'd been another month and her hair was behind her thighs now. Her hair and nails were excessively growing- so much that they already had to get a little robot in there to clip her nails. They'd thought that would wake her up, but it didn't.

Her heart rate was normal. Everything was normal. When they attached the wires to her temples they were able to see and monitor her brain activity and dreams.

It was so interesting to see her dream of flowers though. Did this mean that she could gain her memories back?

He looked up from his papers and observed her naked form. Perhaps they should have put some clothes on her so she could at least be modest, but everything was for scientific purpose and wasn't in any way meant to be.. Like _that_. He hoped she understood that too.

Black eyes connected with cat-like emerald.

' _Her eyes are green?_ '


End file.
